


Fin

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Mystrade is our division, muerte Mycroft, no happy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Lo siento...Reto grupo Facebook Mystrade is our division: un fic con la palabra "deprisa"





	Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock es de Doyle, Mycroft y Greg de Moffat y Gatiss

Mycroft parpadeó, confuso, viendo el cielo sobre él.  
No entendía qué hacía en el suelo, hacía sólo un momento había estado a punto de subir a su coche, mucho menos el intenso silencio que lo envolvía.  
Trató de despejar la extraña bruma en su mente. El olor a quemado inundó su nariz.  
Sintió las manos tocándole velozmente, recorriendo su cuerpo, vio los labios de Sherlock moverse junto a su cara, gritándole asustado, pero no podía oír nada de lo que le decía.  
A su otro lado, el rostro de Greg, también le hablaba, acariciando su cara.  
Realmente no entendía por qué lloraban. Quiso decirles que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, no le dolía nada, no se había hecho daño. En realidad, se dio cuenta de pronto, ni siquiera era capaz de sentir nada, lo cual supuso no era bueno, aunque en ese momento no podía entender por qué no era bueno.  
"No me dejes, cariño, por favor, no me dejes" leyó en los labios de Gregory, aumentando su confusión. ¿Acaso no era el DI quién le había dejado a él, unas horas antes?  
Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar, su visión nublándose rápidamente.  
Quiso apartar las lágrimas de su cara, acariciarle el pelo como siempre hacía y decirle que no se preocupará, que todo estaba bien. Pero las palabras se negaron a abandonar su garganta y sus manos pesaban demasiado. Estaba demasiado cansado. Sus ojos se cerraron, ajeno a las sacudidas de Greg,  
¿ o era Sherlock?. La oscuridad lo envolvió rápidamente.

 

Greg miró a su alrededor, realmente sin ver nada. Sabía que a su alrededor la actividad era frenética, ambulancias, policías, agentes, todos moviéndose velozmente, pero él sentía que el mundo se había detenido bruscamente.  
Era vagamente consciente de la manta sobre sus hombros, de la gente hablándole, de la mirada conmocionada, herida y asustada de Sherlock, pero, sobretodo, era consciente del enorme vacío en su mente, y el frío en su interior.  
Todo había ido demasiado deprisa.  
Hacía solo unas horas, había ido a rescatar a sus amigos de Musgrave.  
Hacía solo unas horas había tenido lo que parecía su última discusión con Mycroft, más que una discusión, una amplia lista de recriminaciones, cansado de secretos y mentiras.  
Hacía solo unas horas, mientras se reunía con John y Sherlock frente a la oficina de Mycroft, la explosión los había sorprendido.  
Se habían quedado mirándose entre sí, incapaces de reaccionar durante unos segundos, hasta que la gente empezó a gritar.  
Entonces corrieron hacía el cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo, pisando los cristales e ignorando las voces que les gritaban que se alejaran del coche en llamas.  
Habían intentado tapar sus heridas, habían gritado, suplicado e implorado, pero nada había servido.  
Sally le tocó el hombro mientras otro vehículo negro paraba rápidamente al otro lado de la acera, Greg lo miró, esperando ver salir a Mycroft, moviéndose de esa manera elegante y ágil, como deslizándose.  
Bajó la vista a sus manos, aún con restos de sangre.  
Cerró los ojos, su mente un torbellino de imágenes y sonidos superponiéndose, cosas que habían pasado y cosas que deberían haber pasado, cosas que habían quedado por decir y palabras que jamás deberían haberse pronunciado.  
Intentó levantarse, preguntándose si el suelo alguna vez volvería a ser firme bajo sus pies, sintió que unas manos lo recogían antes de caer, dejó que la inconsciencia lo arrastrara, no importaba lo deprisa que se moviera el mundo, para él, el tiempo se había detenido.


End file.
